1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions, particularly to the morpholinoethyl ester of mycophenolic acid and certain simple ester derivatives of the phenolic hydroxyl group, and to their use as immunosuppressive and anti-inflammatory agents. For example, they are useful for treating rheumatoid arthritis, in which there is an immunologically driven inflammatory process. Because of their effects on purine metabolism, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention also find use as anti-tumor, anti-viral and anti-psoriatic agents.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to Ser. No. 008,909 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,069, entitled "Heterocyclic Aminoalkyl Esters of Mycophenolic Acid and Derivatives Thereof," filed Jan. 30, 1987 to Ser. No. 803,041, filed Nov. 27, 1985; and to Ser. No. 821,633, filed Jan. 23, 1986.